Cita Del Terror
by Sorciere-Rouge
Summary: Alice acompaña a sus amigos a San Jose, California, con las mayores intenciones de conquistar a Jasper. El viaje comienza como cualquier otro excepto cuando hacen una parada en Winchester Mistery House, una casa aterradora que cambiara sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Regreso con mi segundo fanfic, el primer capítulo algo cortito pero solo es una muestra, quiero puntualizar que todos los datos, lugares, historia y sobretodo la Masion que utilizare para este FanFic realmente existen, una Mansión realmente embrujada y bizarra. Soy nueva en este género y por fa dejen sus críticas constructivas, para ver si la continúo. Este capítulo no da tanto miedo puesto a que es solo la introducción pero prometo que lo hare lo más aterrador que pueda ;) un beso, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews para ver si continuo…_

_La historia me pertenece, pero no los personajes, ellos son de Stephanie Meyer_

Capítulo I

-¿Por qué demonios me había metido en esto?- la oscuridad era completa y busque con los dedos desesperadamente el interruptor, cuando la voz resonante de la guía había dicho horas antes que la mayoría de las habitaciones carecían de electricidad. La oscuridad me aterraba desde siempre, pero en estos momentos ese era mi último problema. Tenía que salir, mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que lo sentía en mis oídos, la voz ajena de Jasper, quien trataba de abrir la puerta, se escuchaba como el murmullo del viento, con mis puños forceje aterrada, empecé a respirar con dificultad cuando las bocadas de aire frio entraban a mis pulmones. Y de repente todo fue silencio. Ni siquiera el murmullo de Jasper, ni sus intentos para sacarme de aquel lugar en donde había sido encerrada. Sola, sabía que estaba sola, al menos por ahora. ¿Alivio o desesperación? Mi mente se debatía y mis piernas aun temblaban.

Me senté en el frio piso y el olor a polvo se coló a mi nariz. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a ese lugar?, sentí unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero las aguante, sabía que llorar no iba a solucionar nada, no al menos en este momento. Aun sin saber si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos empecé a recordar como ese mismo día, las advertencias habían llegado ante mis ojos, si, unos ojos muy necios y enamorados de Jasper.

Hace solo tres días estaba acostada en la cama de mi habitación, eran las 8 de la noche y a pesar de que era sábado me resigne a quedarme en casa, antes solía salir con Bella, mi mejor amiga pero ahora era novia de mi hermano Edward y aunque estaba muy feliz por ellos, me molestaba hacer mal tercio. Empecé a ver Grey's Anatomy concentradísima en el dialogo que tenía Izzy Stevens con el fantasma de Denny Duquette:

"Nunca sabes cuál va a ser el día más importante de tu vida. Los días que crees que serán importantes nunca son como los imaginas en tu cabeza- las lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla, mientras me ahogaba en llanto- Los días normales que empiezan igual que otro cualquiera son al final los más im…- la voz de Izzy fue aplastada por alguien que tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡¿Que?!- grite con furia, me estaban arruinando el episodio-estoy viendo Grey's Anatomy. Y sin más palabras mi hermano Edward entro a mi cuarto.

-sal, estoy viendo el episodio-dije con cara de pocos amigos, mientras intentaba seguir escuchando el dialogo.

-Alice, necesito un favor tuyo- dijo sentándose en la cama. Mire el televisor y estaba el corte comercial- genial, me debes un episodio- le dije malhumorada secándome las lagrimas que aun tenía en las mejillas.

-no me digas, ¿llorando por James?-

-ja ja- dije con sorna- ¿Qué quieres Edward?-

-pues… hermanita, necesito un favor tuyo- mi hermano me abrazo- es algo muy importante para Bella y para mi-

-ok, dime qué quieres y veremos si te ayudo-

-necesito que nos acompañes a California-dijo sonriendo.

-pero… ¿ustedes dos y yo?, ósea, ¿solo los tres?, Edward…-trate de buscar las palabras para no ser tan cruda, pero luego de unos segundos me rendí- hay no voy a ir con ustedes dos, estarán todo el día juntos besándose y haciendo no se qué cosa y yo muy aburrida. Dile a otra persona- cruce mis brazos.

-pero Alice, es que si tu no vas, no puede ir Bella, ya sabes cómo es Charlie- dijo poniendo puchero.

-¿y qué tal el hermano de Bella, Emmett?-

-se niega a ir si no va su novia Rosalie-hablo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-aja, ¿y porque no va Rosalie?- quería zafarme de todo este problema. Sería horrible viajar con Edward y Bella dándose demostraciones de afecto cada cinco segundos.

-porque tiene que ir su hermano, Jasper- al pronunciar su nombre mi corazón dio un vuelco- y el no quiere ir si no van otras personas, dice exactamente lo mismo que tu, que no quiere ser mal tercio-

-y no es para menos, si Emmett y Rosalie también viven besándose, se diría que mas que ustedes dos- Edward entorno los ojos.

-el punto es que si vas tú, iría Jasper, así que Rosalie también, Emmett acompañaría a Bella y todos felices- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Pensé unos segundos, desde hace mucho tiempo me gustaba Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, era tan misterioso y caballero con esos ojos grises y su cabello rubio. Si él iba tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos, siempre era tan reservado pero cuando hablaba siempre era para decir algo inteligente, a diferencia de mi ex novio James, un estúpido de los pies a la cabeza, quien me había dejado hace dos meses por una pelirroja llamada Victoria.

-ya deja de pensar tanto- Edward impaciente me saco de mis sueños- te vas a divertir-

-lo hare con una condición- le respondí a mi hermano quien estaba tan feliz que me abrazo con excesiva fuerza- que me compres la temporada de Grey's Anatomy y mañana me lleves de compras-

Habían pasado dos días desde que supe que iría de viaje con Jasper, claro, la idea de disfrutar con mis amigos y escapar de la depresiva Forks me encantaba, las playas soleadas, los centros comerciales, los restaurantes a la luz de la luna me habían dado más esperanzas de conquistar a Jasper. Sabía que tendríamos millones de oportunidades de entablar una conversación, puesto que nuestros hermanos estarían comiéndose a besos con sus respetivas parejas.

Esa última noche en Forks dormí mucho mas tarde de lo normal, a pesar de que solo iríamos por tres días mi vestuario tenía que ser perfecto. Ya como a las dos de la mañana por fin pude quedarme dormida. Esa noche tuve una pesadilla, estaba corriendo por unas escaleras muy angostas y antiguas, y la luz que apenas se filtraba era la de la luna a través de las ventanas, cada vez que subía un escalón mis pies se hacían más pesados y atrás de mi unos gritos agudos y llenos de agonía que repetían sin cesar "ellos vienen por mi " corría por ese interminable pasadizo, sin ser capaz de ver el final y cuando sentí que llegaba a mi meta solo me encontré con una pared dura de piedra. Me desperté con el corazón a millón y con la cara en el piso frio de mi habitación. Me levante apenas pude y trate de normalizar mi respiración, que sueño tan desagradable había tenido, tan real que me costó unos segundos entender que estaba en mi habitación, el recuerdo de aquella voz agonizante y fuerte me retumbaba en la memoria.

Vi el reloj en mi teléfono móvil y me di cuenta de que contaba apenas con una hora para alistarme. Me bañe, arregle lo mas que pude mi cabello, aquel negro azabache y rebelde que esta mañana en especial no quería colaborar conmigo tampoco, me vestí con un suéter negro, unos jeans, ya tendría tiempo de cambiarme en el avión y colocarme la ropa adecuada. Baje a desayunar rápido y entusiasmada, una vez más olvidando aquella vivida pesadilla.

-hola- salude alegremente a mi familia-¿ya todo listo?- mi mama me dio un beso en la frente. Pude escuchar el motor del volvo de mi hermano.

-hija, déjame ayudarte con la maleta- mi dulce papá la llevo hacia el auto.

-Edward está muy emocionado, come todo lo que puedas antes de que te venga a buscar y te arrastre hacia el aeropuerto, estoy segura que paso toda la noche despierto- mama y yo nos reímos. Desayune todo lo que pude dado al acertado pronostico de mi mama, apenas se calentó el motor Edward me arrastro hacia el auto, expresando y maldiciendo que por nada en el mundo podíamos llegar tarde al aeropuerto. Nuestros padres nos llevaron hacia Port Ángeles para tomar el vuelo hacia California, un viaje corto de dos horas. Al llegar, al aeropuerto, registramos nuestro equipaje y nos despedimos de nuestros padres. Fuimos hacia la sala de espera donde ya estaban Jasper, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett. Los salude y nos dirigimos a abordar. Jasper, quien estaba realmente atractivo esa mañana se sentó a mi lado.

-y dime-empezó la conversación Jasper, sentí mi pulso un poco más acelerado de lo normal-¿Qué te dijeron para convencerte de venir?-su sonrisa me encanto.

-pues… en realidad no mucho, la última temporada de una serie, ¿y a ti?, ¿Qué te ofreció Rosalie?-

-solo me negaba si venia solo, fue muy agradable saber que vendrías, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, a pesar de que eres muy amiga de mi hermana- y diciendo eso me dedico una sonrisa y fijo su mirada hacia la ventana. No sabía que responder pero algo me dijo que no le era tan indiferente. Decidí no forzar la conversación y el avión despego con su normal temblor. Como los parpados me pesaban decidí dormir un rato y muy a mi pesar volví al lugar en donde había finalizado mi pesadilla. La voz aguda silbaba en mi oído "ellos vienen por mi" y sentí temblar mis piernas, no tenia escapatoria, estaba frente a una pared y detrás de mí, esa anima que no me dejaba escapar, sus manos frías recorrían mi cabello y una ola de pánico se apodero de mi…susurraba cada vez más cerca de mi "ellos vienen por mi…ellos vienen por mi… y ahora vienen por ti".

_No olvides tu review =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola… aquí está el capitulo dos, sé que he tardado demasiado en subir pero pase por una etapa donde no sabía cómo armar la trama… espero les guste y me dejen su opinión… recuerden que toda la información en esta historia es verídica. Un beso espero que disfruten._

Capítulo II

Desperté de un salto y los ojos grises de Jasper observándome muy de cerca, debí haberme quedado dormida en su pecho y sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas, me separe lo mas que pude susurrando un lo siento y el solo sonrió. Todavía estábamos volando, observe a las dos parejas que tenía al lado, Emmett estaba colocando las baterías a la filmadora, el hermano de Bella era un hombre alto, con mucho sentido del humor, una cara de niño adorable y una risa que contagiaba, un gran muchacho Emmett aunque a veces realizaba alguno que otro comentario incomodo. A su lado y muy abrazada a Emmett estaba la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, tan perfecta y hermosa que cualquier mujer envidiaría y cualquier hombre matara por tener de novia. Solo Emmett había conquistado a la princesa de hielo, quien una vez que logre conocer nos llevamos muy bien, al lado de Rosalie estaba mi mejor amiga Bella leyendo, Bella era una mujer de tez pálida y cabello chocolate, su sencillez y terquedad la hacían adorable, una mujer bella e inteligente, Edward observaba a Bella como quien mira a la luna hipnotizado. Mi hermano quien es bastante diferente a mi tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda, hay mi hermanito era muy atractivo a pesar de su terrible mal carácter.

Me removí inquieta en mi asiento, sentí los ojos de Jasper en mí.

-¿me dirás?- me pregunto Jasper.

-¿Cómo dices?, no entiendo- no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos grises.

-quiero decir, que si me dirás con que estabas soñando- mientras articulaba palabra me fije en sus labios delgados, su piel pálida y su cabello rubio daban la impresión de ser una estatua de mármol. Volví a sus ojos para que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba detallando, la corta distancia que había entre los asientos del avión me encantaba.

-pues…-me rasque la cabeza pensado-ayer tuve una pesadilla, es muy sencilla, nada del otro mundo, lo que pasa es que las imágenes son muy reales- le conteste.

-entiendo, bueno yo no sueño mucho- lo mire asombrada- no en serio, soy de soñar muy pocas cosas, hay días que ni siquiera sueño-

-debe ser un alivio- dije- generalmente sueño muchísimo y son siempre cosas sin sentido, pero esta vez la pesadilla se acaba de repetir, es un tanto incomodo-

-¿crees en esas cosas sobrenaturales?- dijo alejando un mechón de cabello de mi frente. El contacto de sus dedos con mi piel me provoco un escalofrió. Maldije en mi mente pensado que debía de actuar más madura, este chico no solo era mayor que yo y era increíblemente atractivo, tenía algo casi magnético y palpable que me hacia querer observarlo a cada momento. Debe ser ese tan misterioso no se qué, que me atraía demasiado.

-me gusta pensar que si, que existen otras explicaciones- le dije temiendo que pensara que era una crédula e ingenua.

-entonces, ¿dices que los fantasmas existen, que se puede predecir el futuro y que además somos capaces de mover cosas?- me dijo sonriendo de lado.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, respire profundo y decidí no mentirle- sí, bueno. Yo nunca he experimentado esos fenómenos, ni tampoco me han leído la suerte, jamás he predicho algo que valla mas allá de cosas pequeñas que pueden haber sido solo suerte y no he visto un fantasma pero aun así creo en cosas sobrenaturales- baje la mirada esperando a que se burlara de mi pero no ocurrió.

-¿y en que basas tus creencias si no has tenido ningún encuentro sobrenatural?-hablo bastante serio y girando su cuerpo hacia mí. Podía sentir el olor de su cabello lo cual fue como un ataque, aquel olor tan masculino.

-Jasper, me la paso viendo el canal de los psíquicos, ya sabes, ese que está en el cable además de alguna que otra serie de televisión y el canal de moda mi primera pasión, Edward se burla de mi pero mi casi adicción con otras realidades y la ruptura entre estas no es del todo ridícula. Muchos científicos hablan de otras dimensiones ocupando el mismo espacio que nosotros- observe a Edward quien estaba hablándole a Bella al oído por miedo a que me escuchara y continúe- además la mente humana recrea una realidad basándose en los sentidos, no quiero decir que esta sea correcta, es como si nos contara un cuento coherente pero no exacto. El alma existe o como ahora se le está llamando energía y cuando el cuerpo muere esa energía sigue existiendo- continúe hablando casi en un susurro mientras que Jasper me observaba sin siquiera moverse- las explicaciones científicas y otras realidades en vez de alejarme de los que la gente llama supersticiones o sobrenatural no único que hace es acercarme más a ella-

Jasper siguió con sus ojos fijos en mí, sin decir palabra.

-algo profundo para ser a primera vez que hablamos- le dije a modo de disculpa, tal vez me había emocionado demasiado debí haber cerrado la boca.

-debo decir que si… solo estoy tratando de comprender, así que si tienes evidencia después de todo- dijo sonriendo-¿dices que la ciencia es la que puede comprobar estas apariciones?

-aja-

-¿y te gustaría comprobarlo?-

-¿te estás burlando de mi?- maldije en mis adentros y me aleje de él cruzando los brazos.

-vamos no te cierres- rio Jasper- escucha, antes de salir de Forks investigue sobre las atracciones poco convencionales en California, no quiero ir a plantarme a la playa sin conocer un poco de historia del lugar. Existe un sitio llamado Winchester Mystery House, es una mansión que dicen esta embrujada, pero lo más impresionante de todo es la arquitectura y su historia. Tengo información sobre la casa y ayer me puse en contacto con un guía para que me dé un recorrido mañana. Estoy seguro de que te llamara la atención, no le he dicho a los chicos, porque tal vez tienen sus propios planes- me reí ante esa afirmación- y me gustaría que me acompañaras, claro si no tienes otras cosas que hacer- dijo finalmente un poco apenado.

-¿en serio no te estás burlando de mi?- volví a decir más en broma que con las defensas altas.

-claro que no-sonrió- ¿entonces aceptas mi invitación científica a la Mansión Winchester?- en mi cabeza la palabra científica no me gusto del todo, hubiera preferido que me invitara a una cita.

-por supuesto que sí-sonreí-pero cuéntame de que se trata todo esto de la Mansión Winchester-

-bueno te contare los hechos que hicieron de esta casa un lugar bizarro: Sarah Winchester, viuda y heredera de la fortuna de Winchester Repeating Arms Company dejo manipularse por una médium de la época conocida como Margery, ella decía que una terrible maldición caería sobre ella, pues todas las personas que morirían por los rifles Winchester la penarían. Así que esta desequilibrada, multimillonaria y sola mujer invirtió su fortuna en la construcción de la casa. Mientras viviera no podía dejar jamás de construirla de tal manera que ningún espíritu o alma se quedaran en la casa. Dicen que el sonido del martillo sonaba día y noche y que Sarah Winchester realizaba sesiones de espiritismo casi a diario. La casa se construyo por 38 años hasta la muerte de la propietaria-

-¿y no tuvo hijos?- pregunte.

-si tuvo una hija que a los 10 días de nacida murió. Por esta muerta y la de su esposo es que Sarah Winchester creyó en la maldición, cada parte de la casa está diseñada por ella. Si mal no recuerdo la casa tiene 160 habitaciones, 45 chimeneas, 10.000 ventanas. Un jardín con estatuas de deidades griegas, es un verdadero museo-

-y un verdadero laberinto. ¿Y por qué dices que la casa esta embrujada?, entiendo lo excéntrica que era su dueña pero tal vez no la casa no alberga ningún ente o espíritu-

-logre leer que varios científicos han registrado en la casa actividad paranormal, además de que más de una persona dice haber visto algún que otro fantasma- un escalofrió que no era por lo cerca que estaba de Jasper me recorrió el cuerpo. Visitar lo que parecía una verdadera casa embrujada, no una que veía en la televisión hizo que me diera un vuelco en el corazón. Quise guardar mis miedos para mí. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Jasper- me parece muy interesante visitar esa mansión, quiero ver como lograron construir ese laberinto-

-entonces tu no vas por los fantasmas- trate de que la afirmación fuera una pregunta pero fue en vano. A lo cual Jasper me dedico una sonrisa a modo de disculpas.

-en realidad no, mi interés en a nivel histórico y arquitectónico, son mis pasiones, pero creo que me gustaría comprobar si en verdad es cierto lo de los fantasmas-

-si, a mi me llena de curiosidad-dije pensando en cómo sería esa casa- Jasper…¿y si en verdad existen los fantasmas?-

-pues podremos comprobarlo, haremos algunos experimentos que tengo planeado. Alice, sabes más del tema que yo y realmente necesito de tu ayuda. Yo me volveré una persona crédula en todo lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural- solo asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

La voz metálica del capitán nos informo que íbamos a aterrizar, Jasper me dedico una última sonrisa antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos otra vez. Mientras tanto algo me decía que no se debía tentar a los espíritus, bueno tal vez mas tarde lo convenza de solo ir a visitar la casa y no hacer nada más. Había visto demasiadas películas de terror, muchos documentales de espíritus que molestan casas y todo se resumía a no alterar a las almas en pena.

-¿eso quiere decir que no crees en fantasmas, Jasper?- le dije así sin pensarlo.

-ven conmigo a la mansión y entonces veremos-

_Deja tu review…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! No había seguido esta historia por falta de inspiración, pero aquí esta y prometo actualizar pronto, gracias a Nelly por escribirme recordando que le gustaba esa historia. Este capítulo es lo que yo llamo relleno pero necesario para la historia, a partir del siguiente capitulo empezara el verdadero terror…. Besos, reviews, disfruten._

**Capítulo III**

Habíamos aterrizado y ya el calor era sofocante, el cambio de temperatura tan drástico me encanto a decir verdad. Me coloque unos lentes de sol que poco usaba y tome mi maleta de mano, Jasper como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarla. Nos fuimos en taxi al Hotel, quedaba a 35 km del centro de la cuidad, aquí el olor arena caliente se mesclaba con una ciudad llena de vida. Los ojos de Jasper no se despegaban de la ventana, observando una plaza con esculturas llenas de color, además cruzamos su tan famosa supercarretera de San José. Para mi sorpresa y asombro, habían grandes centros de convenciones y además muchas pero muchas tiendas.

-el hotel queda a 35 km del centro de la cuidad- nos aclaro Edward- no creo que sea problema, además nos encantara-Capte el brillo en los ojos de mi hermano. Había algo que no cuadraba bien en todo esto, esa mirada maliciosa no podía dejarse pasar desapercibida además que Bella tomo ese tan conocido rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando llegamos al hotel el cual era un sueño a pesar de estar un poco alejado de la cuidad. Cordevalle A Rosewood Resort era un hotel que lo rodeaban las canchas de golf y una abundante naturaleza, era acogedor y era de una sola planta. Jasper me ayudo a bajar del taxi y los 6 llegamos a la recepción la cual estaba cubierta en madera y piedra blanca, sentí las ansias de Emmett quien no paraba de hacer bromas.

-buenas tardes- un mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos con la piel bronceada nos atendió- en que puedo ayudarles-

-tenemos reservaciones- dijo Emmett-

-sus nombres por favor-

-Cullen Edward- dijo mi hermano. El cual seguía con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura. La mujer de recepción tecleo en la computadora y al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-si, señor Cullen, tiene reservado tres habitaciones, habitaciones 12, 13 y 14- y Edward tomo las llaves de la habitación 12. Casi me caigo cuando Emmett se abalanzo a conseguir la llave de la habitación 14 y Jasper tomo la sobrante 13- los botones los ayudaran con el equipaje.

Y ahí sin previo aviso, ni siquiera una leve disculpa me di cuenta de lo que pasa, que estúpida había sido por no haberme dado cuenta antes, es más, ni siquiera me digne a preguntar. Emmett tomo de la mano a Rosalie y me guiño un ojo, Edward abrazo a Bella mientras ella se escondía entre su cabello camino a su habitación. Y yo los miraba con la boca abierta, mientras que Jasper estaba de tras de mí.

-por aquí- me indico el botones designado a llevar nuestro equipaje.

¡IBA A DORMIR CON JASPER! Y NADIE SE HABIA ACORDADO DE DECIRME ESE PEQUIÑITO DETALLE!

Empecé a respirar profundo mientras que la cara me ardía. Apreté los puños, quería matar a Edward o a Bella, ¡A los dos!

Sentí a Jasper acercarse- no tenias idea que íbamos a compartir la habitación ¿verdad?-

-no- fue lo único que me salió decir.

-ven, acomodemos el equipaje y hablaremos con los chicos- la voz de Jasper me indicaba que estaba muy apenado, pero jamás más que yo.

-este hotel-empezó a decir el botones, quien pareció entender el malentendido respecto a las habitaciones- tiene piscina como pueden observar, hidromasaje, spa, baño turco, gimnasio, nuestras grandiosas canchas de golf, una chimenea y CAMA adicional en cada habitación- no sé si fue idea mía pero me pareció que pronuncio Cama con mucha más fuerza- bañera e internet inalámbrico, bar y restaurant-

-es un hotel hermoso- dije tratando de sobrellevar la situación como una persona madura.

-esta es su habitación- el gran 13 adornaba la puerta de madera color crema. Era una habitación grande y espaciosa, contaba con la chimenea en el medio, dos sofás grandes, una cama adicional en una esquina, la cual produjo que se me relajara un poquito…solo un poquito, igual mataría a Edward apenas este Jasper lo suficientemente lejos. La cama matrimonial la cual estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas. El corazón se me acelero. Seguro Edward y Emmett habían pedido ese servicio especial. Ya estaba decidido, no solo mataría a mi hermano, lo torturaría antes y luego lo mataría lentamente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y la puerta del cuarto cerrarse cuando el botones se fue.

-no tenía idea- le dije a Jasper, mirándolo por primera vez, desde que supe que compartiríamos habitación- pero…debí suponerlo-

-Alice, ven-me tomo de las muñecas y me llevo a los sofás en medio de la habitación. Aquel contacto volvió a descargar electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo- entiendo que estés incomoda con la situación, por eso te pido disculpas-su voz me tranquilizaba- yo sabía que Rosalie compartiría la habitación con Emmett, pero yo pensé que me tocaría dormir en la habitación con Edward. De todas maneras, fui lo suficiente ingenuo para no preguntar mas- sonrió de medio lado y me sentí abobada- iré a pedir otra habitación, así no incomodamos a nadie Alice, dejare por mientras mi equipaje aquí, ya vuelvo- y diciendo eso salió por la puerta.

Respire profundo, ya me las pagarían Edward y Bella, pero había ido a pasarla bien y problema resuelto, suspire, Jasper era tan caballero, no como mi hermano que no le importo que durmiera con Jasper para el poder estar con Bella… Hormonas, Hormonas Hormonas… no tenía nada en contra de su relación, pero me hubiese dado una pista y ya, ¿era mucho pedir?

Abrí mi maleta y busque un vestido corto, me daría una ducha rápida, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando, por supuesto el cambio de temperatura, e iría a almorzar, tenía hambre.

Fui al baño, el cual era hermoso, toques en color crema y una bañera con hidromasaje, tal como había dicho el botones.

Me bañe, el agua fría no me gustaba, pero opte por esa dado el calor. Salí y me vestí en el baño, elegí un vestido floreado con una sandalias bajas de color turquesa, abajo del vestido tenia un traje de baño que me encantaba, era dorado, protector solar y solo un poco de brillo en los labios. Cuando salí del baño me percate que Jasper estaba sentado en la cama adicional mirando al piso.

-Jasper, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte.

-pues…- se veía muy incomodo- fui a la recepción y…no hay habitaciones disponibles Alice-

-oh- fue lo único que dije.

-pero iré a buscar otro hotel donde quedarme Alice, tú no te preocupes-

-¿Sabes qué? Te quedaras aquí conmigo, quiero decir, tu y yo, no, tu y yo podemos compartir la habitación- claro que estaba avergonzada, y por supuesto que estaba como un tomate, pero no iba a dejar que por culpa de un malentendido Jasper fuera a buscar otro hotel. Después vería como me las pagarían esos dos- hay dos camas y no eres un completo desconocido para mí- sonreí.

-Alice-Jasper se paso las manos por aquel cabello rubio, tuve el impulso de tocarlo pero me detuve, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?- no puedo dejar que estés en esta situación-

-pero Jasper seamos lógicos, no somos unos niños y eres el hermano de Rosalie, no dormiremos en la misma cama y tampoco permitiré que pases estas vacaciones en otro hotel-

-prometo comportarme como todo un caballero-

-lo sé y yo también me comportare bien- Jasper sonrió-vamos relájate, son nuestras vacaciones. Y recuerda que tenemos que programar el paseo a la mansión Winchester. No creas que me he olvidado de eso- Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-gracias Alice, tomare un baño y si quieres vamos a almorzar y después pensamos en como torturar a tu hermano- me guiño un ojo y se metió en el baño.

Analice la situación, Jasper era un caballero y si por si a caso se le ocurría propasarse lo que tenía que hacer era ponerme a gritar como loca y seguro que Edward escucharía. Pero yo sentía que Jasper no se atrevería a ponerme ni un dedo encima. Claro, el era mayor, seguro tenía mucha experiencia con novias y amiguitas, pero jamás había tenido mala fama. Siempre se había dicho que era un chico ejemplar. Arregle un poco mis cosas y me dio un vuelco en el corazón, hoy dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Jasper.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, Jasper salió del baño en diez minutos, el perfume a hombre inundo la habitación, tenia puesto una franela negra y una bermuda blanca, espectacular gusto para la ropa (otro punto adicional) y cabello mojado le daba un toque sexy.

-te gustaría almorzar y después podemos ir a la piscina, hasta encontrarnos con los demás y planear la salida juntos, porque mañana te secuestrare- los ojos grises de Jasper se oscurecieron por un breve segundo, mi corazón se sobresalto y mi estomago se lleno de mariposas. Jasper es tan misterio, realmente tenía que tratar de que no se me notara la cara de boba. ¿Cómo un hombre tan sexy e irresistible, encantador y además caballero no tuviera novia o esposa?

Caminamos hasta el restaurant que estaba al lado de la piscina y Jasper me movio la silla para que me sentara. El sol brillaba en lo alto y una suave brisa despeinaba a Jasper, el contraste con su piel blanca, sus fuertes brazos y torso con el paisaje era más de lo que podía manejar.

-buenas tardes, dama, caballero, desean ordenar?- nos hablo un gentil mesonero, sacándome del trance, sonreí un poco avergonzada juraría que me había descubierto viéndolo.

-para mí un pasticho y de tomar una coca-cola por favor- dije.

-yo quisiera espagueti a la carbonara y coincido con la señorita y de tomar coca-cola- el mesonero se fue dejándonos a Jasper y a mí en un silencio agradable- veo que te gusta la comida italiana, es mi favorita-

-me encanta la comida italiana, en realidad soy amante de la comida- y de inmediato desee no haber dicho eso- bueno, este…- me encanta probar comidas diferentes, me gusta arriesgarme en la gastronomía, mi plato favorito es el pasticho pero amo el sushi, el ceviche, las arepas, los tacos- Jasper sonrió.

Almorzamos mientras conversábamos de lo mejor, parecía que tuviéramos años conociéndonos, resulta que éramos bastantes diferentes, nuestros gustos eran diferentes pero de alguna u otra forma sentía que cada vez encajábamos mas.

Esperamos el tiempo necesario para meternos a la piscina, cuando vi que Jasper se quitaba la ropa quedando solo en short, me iba a morir, tenía el abdomen perfecto, mi muy musculoso ni placido, sus brazos y espaldas estaban muy tonificas, sin hablar de sus gruesas y varoniles piernas, tuve que voltearme para que no se diera cuenta que me lo estaba devorando con los ojos, se metió al agua y me hizo señas para que lo acompañara. Me saque el vestido con algo de vergüenza, pero igual disimule lo mejor que pude, camine lentamente a la piscina y zambullí, solo esperaba que no me encontrara demasiado niña, me acerque a él nadando, sentir el agua fría en un día tan caluroso y con ese hombre tan cerca era gloria.

-y bien…-me dijo de repente serio- ¿Dónde está el truco?

-no entiendo…, ¿Cuál truco?-

-el truco, el defecto, ya se… ¿tienes novio?-

Sonríe-no, estoy soltera, no tengo trucos, y ¿tu?-

-no, tuve una relación larga hasta hace 2 años, desde ahí he estado soltero-luego volvió a ponerse serio- no puedo creer que no tengas novio Alice-me dijo y sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla, me sentí perder en sus ojos.

-¡hey chicos! ¿Ya almorzaron?- la voz de Emmett hizo que Jasper y yo nos separáramos de un salto, lo iba a matar, otro de mi lista que torturaría lentamente, ya van dos.

-si, Emmett ya almorzamos- dijo Jasper- ven, vamos hablar con ellos- bajo el agua Jasper me tomo la mano y nos acercamos a la orilla para poder hablar con las dos parejas que en estos momentos se estaban sentando. Por supuesto Bella no me miraba, parecía estar más preocupada por su esmalte de uñas.

-hola hermanita-dijo Edward con ese brillo malvado en sus ojos-

-hola- le dije articulado bastante pesado- ¿Qué tal la habitación Bella?, ¿te gusto?- _jajajaja venganza dulce venganza (_pensó Alice). Por el tono de rubor en el rostro de Bella sabía que quería que la tragara la tierra. Edward me miro fijo- ya nosotros almorzamos, deberían apurarse para que logremos visitar la cuidad- puse mi carita de inocente.

-enana…-murmuro Edward- ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-claro- me salí de la piscina sintiendo la mirada de Jasper en mi. Mientras que Emmett, Rosalie y Bella se sentaban a almorzar.

-Alice. Ok, admito que debí decirte ese pequeñito detalle de las habitaciones, pero confiesa, de haberlo sabio no habrías aceptado- Edward ponía sus ojitos de cordero…

Lo medite un momento - tienes razón, pero tampoco fue la mejor forma. Menos mal que Jasper es un caballero. Hasta se ofreció en buscar otra habitación, pero el hotel esta full-

Edward me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- por favor, vístete Alice-

-¿ahora quieres ser el hermano sobreprotector?- me burle de él- te prometo que si se propasa conmigo gritare muy fuerte para que me escuches, pero con ese tamaño quien sabe…-

-Alice no estás ayudando-

Solté una carcajada- relájate. Solo estoy jugando contigo- le dije pero su expresión sombría seguía en el.

-solo vístete menos provocador ¿quieres?-

-si papá. Ahora ve a almorzar, quiero comprarme algo para esta noche- dije tan angelicalmente como pude.

-¡Alice!-

-¿ahora que dije?, quiero comprarme algo bonito para salir a bailar hoy- Edward se fue de muy mal humor, maldiciendo tan rápido que no se le lograba entender. Esta sería mi dulce venganza, molestaría a Edward con mi ropa provocativa y quien sabe… tal vez logre llamar la atención de Jasper.

-Jasper- ignore la mirada de pocos amigos de mi hermano- me senté en el borde de la piscina para poder conversar con él- me iré a bañar y vestir mientras los demás comen-

-yo aprovechare de darme una ducha en la habitación de Emmett. Iré a buscar mi ropa- cuando Jasper se salió de la piscina pensé que me daría un infarto, creo que disimule lo mejor que pude y gracias a Dios que él no me estaba mirando. El agua cayendo por su cuerpo, su abdomen perfecto, sus mejillas quemadas por el sol, me recordó a Ares, el Dios de la Guerra, así debía de ser el.

-vamos Alice. Emmett préstame la llave de tu habitación ¿por favor?-dijo Jasper.

-¿quieres estrenar otra habitación con…- la frase fue interrumpida por el codazo que le dio Rosalie. A mí me pareció gracioso.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Edward tenía el puño apretado. _Este viaje será muy divertido._

-dije que si quieres estrenar mi habitación con bañera- Emmett pareció entender el problema.

-es que nos iremos a sacar el agua de la piscina mientras ustedes comen para después ir a ver la cuidad. Yo me baño en la habitación de Emmett y Alice en la nuestra. Así no perdemos tiempo-explico Jasper.

-claro cuñado, no hay problema. Eso fue lo que pensé- Emmett, Rosalie y yo estábamos tratando de no reírnos.

Jasper y yo entramos en la habitación, espere a que buscara sus cosas para meterme a bañar. Debía hacer enojar a Edward, busque el vestido más corto que tenia y me lo puse. Me arregle en tiempo record. Y baje. Todos estaban reunidos en la entrada del hotel.

-estas hermosa Al- me dijo Rosalie.

-muchas gracias- me fije que Jasper me miraba fijamente lo cual me puso nerviosa y feliz.

Nos subimos en el taxi como pudimos y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, después iríamos a la playa y si nos quedaban fuerzas teníamos planeado ir a bailar.

El centro comercial era increíble, me sentía como en casa, tanto que ver, tanto que comprar, tanto que hacer y tanto que probar.

-Alice-la voz de Bella me saco de mi ensoñación. Estaba en el paraíso, busque a Jasper pero ya no estaba _¿A dónde fue tan rápido?-_ disculpa por lo de la habitación… es que- solo sabia que Bella me explicaba muy incómoda quien sabe que. Mientras yo quería saber donde estaba Jasper, no es que iría detrás de el, pero su ausencia se empezaba a sentir.

-tranquila. Yo te entiendo- le dije resignada.

-¿a quién buscas?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-a Jasper- cuando me di cuenta me tape la boca con la mano. Esta distraída.

-¡aja!, sabía que te gustaba mi hermano. ¿No es lindo?- Dijo Rosalie, dando vueltitas.

Edward y Emmett también se habían ido así que tome a las chicas por las manos y les confesé todo- es más que lindo, me encanta Rosalie, pero no creo que le guste-dije haciendo puchero.

-claro que le gustas Alice- me animo Bella.

-es verdad. Le gustas mucho, lo que pasa es que es un poquito lento. Tú sabes, no es que sea bobo. No me refiero a eso, pero mi hermano es como papá, es todo un caballero-

-eso es lo que más me gusta Rosalie. Mañana tenemos una salida- les explique- no es una cita pero iremos a ver una mansión embrujada-

-¿una mansión embrujada de verdad?- Bella odiaba todo lo relacionado con fantasmas y espíritus.

- al parecer si-

-Al, hablando de otra cosa, ¿me ayudas a elegir algo especial para hoy?- Rosalie hablo muy bajo.

-¿hablas de lencería verdad?- le dije con una sonrisa- claro y a ti también Bella, yo las ayudare- a pesar de las protestas de Bella la arrastramos a Victorias'Secrets. La lencería estaba hermosa. Rose y yo torturamos a Bella un rato pero después le dimos un conjunto con encaje hermoso y sexy, nada tan revelador para que aceptara comprarlo. Como ya conocía los gusto de Rose le seleccione un conjunto con liguero, medias pantis, brassier espectacular, bastante retro, estilo burlesque y a decir verdad Emmett se iba a morir cuando viera a Rose.

-¿no compraras nada Alice?- pregunto la rubia, ya veía porque Emmett y ella se llevaban bien, parecían tener el mismo humor.

-no. no tengo a nadie a quien mostrarle un conjunto- dije dignamente mientras Bella pagaba su conjunto.

-bueno, si tu lo dices…-una sonrisa maliciosa paso por el rostro de Rosalie.

-vamos a comer helados- dijo Bella.

Después de 3 horas viendo tiendas, decidí comprar un vestido blanco corto para mañana, un suéter para papá, una cartera para mamá, otros lentes de sol, tres pares de trajes de baños, entre ellos un tri-bikini turquesa, dos carteras nuevas para mi colección y cuando por fin cedimos a las suplicas de Bella por detenernos a comer helados nos conseguimos a Jasper, mi corazón se acelero de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal las compras?- nos pregunto sentándose frente a mí.

-horrible…-se quejo Bella.

-no es para tanto-nos defendió Rosalie.

-me imagino…- los cuatro nos empezamos a reír.

-Alice, ya conseguí las entradas para ir a la mansión Winchester- Jasper me sonrió y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-¿Qué mansión Winchester?- era Emmett quien se sentaba a un lado de Rosalie.

-es algo de Alice y Jasper, Emmett-dijo Rosalie.

-¿mansion winchester?- Edward también se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba la mano de Bella- me anoto chicos. ¡_QUE! ¡QUE!, SE SUPONIA QUE ERA SOLO PARA NOSOTROS DOS, MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ACERCARME MAS A JASPER. _

-Edward, si a ti no te gustan esas cosas- dije apretando los dientes, ojala entendiera la indirecta.

-claro que si Alice, si me gustan. ¿Esa es la casa embrujada, Jasper?-

-sí, he conseguido entradas para Alice y para mi, pero las están vendiendo en el tercer piso. Es una de las grandes atracciones. No sabía que les gustaría ir-

-yo también me anoto, nada como ver una casa embrujada-la voz de Emmett termino de romper mis planes.


End file.
